


you're safe here

by deiectus



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deiectus/pseuds/deiectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though still glaring at Kakashi, Kabuto eventually stills in his arms. He’s wary; a spooked horse that unfortunately lacks the hoofs to do some damage. Well, not really. Kakashi knows that Kabuto could kill him right now. Then again, Kakashi could do the same. It’s a weird game they play. Kakashi’s almost forgotten about the danger, their own mortality and their hands already drenched in countless rivers of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're safe here

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped reading naruto years ago, so while I know kabuto has become some sort of snake monster and his backstory was 'revealed', I don't know anything more than that and will continue to live in blissful ignorance.

The moon is high and Konoha is still as Kakashi drinks tea and looks out upon the city. It’s late; one or two in the morning, but he doesn’t feel like sleeping and doubts he could if he tried. There are many things on his mind, among them his students (primarily Sasuke, wondering if he’s safe, no matter how many times he’s been assured he is), the guards posted at different points of the city, whether he’ll call out his dogs tonight, and the constant background awareness of his surroundings. His mind does, however, circle back again and again to Kabuto and their agreed rendezvous this evening that Kakashi has been stood up for. Kakashi sighs and rubs his palm across his face and sharingan.

It’s pointless and he knows it, but he worries, he does, about Kabuto and his safety and how long it’ll take Orochimaru to catch onto the regular absences. Kabuto’s always told him he’s gotten ‘time off’ but Kakashi’s not stupid; he knows there’s no such thing as free time for any shinobi, let alone the primary medic nin (and technically also personal assistant) in a community.

It’s been a year and a half since they started sleeping together and Kabuto has just begun to crack. He’ll turn into Kakashi’s arms briefly after sex, sometimes; let Kakashi hold him for ten or so minutes before stiffening as if realizing what he’s done and leaving quickly. He touches Kakashi gently now—they’re past the frenzied few months of rough sex, though at times one of them needs it and the other obliges. He sighs softly sometimes after Kakashi kisses him just so.

And, damn it, it’s  _doing_ things to Kakashi.

It makes him worry even more, makes him want to protect Kabuto—from Orochimaru, from  _Konoha_ , of all things, from whoever might harm him. Kakashi loves the quickness in Kabuto’s eyes, the slice of a smirk across his face, the deftness of his hands. He’s attracted to his body, no question, but he loves the conversations they’ll have when he can get Kabuto to talk. One night he took him to the memorial and saw the seriousness and steel that hid under Kabuto’s smart-ass exterior, as well as the respect for the fallen shinobi of Konoha, which surprised him.

Kakashi doesn’t think Kabuto likes working for Orochimaru, but he doesn’t know Kabuto’s history well enough or much about his work other than side comments Kabuto will occasionally make. Plus, it’s probably a projection of Kakashi’s own feelings. He can’t stand Orochimaru; the guy makes he makes Kakashi’s skin crawl.

Kakashi sets his chin in a hand and runs his finger around the rim of his empty cup, staring down at nothing.  _You owe loyalty to Konoha_ , a voice inside his head says,  _you should have turned him in years ago._ Yes, he probably should have. But Kakashi grew up in wartime and party lines mean next to nothing for him—back then, people killed each other for any reason and often shifted sides. Kabuto may be a future threat to Konoha, but he’s not one now.

It’s at that thought that there comes a rapping at Kakashi’s window, softer and less insistent as usual. Kakashi stands and crosses the kitchen to open it. Kabuto is there, of course, but not disguised in Konoha’s ANBU gear as usual. Kakashi cocks his head to the side, curious, but Kabuto says nothing as he slips inside.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he’s in Kakashi’s space—typical—but doesn’t do anything. Kakashi places his hands on Kabuto’s hips and resists the urge to stroke his sides. He waits.

“I don’t have it in me for too much tonight,” Kabuto finally says, finally turning his head to look up and into Kakashi’s eyes. He looks exhausted and Kakashi is surprised that he isn’t falling asleep where he stands. Kakashi has another sudden urge—this time to wrap Kabuto up in blankets and wrap himself around him—and squashes it.

“Too much what?” Kakashi asks softly, playing dumb. He lets himself press a few gentle kisses behind Kabuto’s ear and ghost his lips down his jaw.

Kabuto huffs. “Don’t be stupid.” He sighs and closes his eyes, lifting his arms and resting them against Kakashi’s chest. Swaying forward slightly, Kabuto leans his weight against him.

“Failed all my tests in school; can’t be helped.”

“That’s because you never showed up for them, I bet,” Kabuto says. “Too busy fucking in the bathroom. Insatiable.”

“Guilty as charged,” Kakashi says, and kisses him. 

“Ah, seriously,” Kabuto says, pulling away. “Be…” his mouth twists as if getting the words out is a struggle, “… gentle.”

Kakashi lifts an eyebrow. Those words from Kabuto’s mouth sound foreign, and Kakashi takes note. “Since when am I not gentle with you?” 

He smoothes his palms down Kabuto’s back and pulls him closer—carefully, of course—and kisses him again. “Let me take care of you tonight, baby,” he murmurs. 

“Don’t call me baby,” Kabuto says, his voice sharp and body tense. He steps away, but Kakashi holds him fast and pulls him back in. “I’ll call you what I like,” Kakashi responds, his own voice hard. He likes this push and pull; Kakashi the authority, Kabuto the misbehaving child—and sometimes vice versa.

Kabuto struggles against him. “Fuck you,” he spits, trying to bring up a knee to hit Kakashi in the stomach. Surprisingly, it’s not difficult for Kakashi to keep him held fast, though Kabuto is writhing (it makes Kakashi think of a hissing cat).

“I thought that was your plan tonight,” Kakashi sighs, slightly loosening his hold, “but if you really want to leave, I won’t stop you.”  _for long._

Though still glaring at Kakashi, Kabuto eventually stills in his arms. He’s wary; a spooked horse that unfortunately lacks the hoofs to do some damage. Well, not really. Kakashi knows that Kabuto could kill him right now. Then again, Kakashi could do the same. It’s a weird game they play. Kakashi’s almost forgotten about the danger, their own mortality and their hands already drenched in countless rivers of blood.

Kakashi waits Kabuto out until he can tell that he’s moved from still to more relaxed. “There,” he says, running a hand down his arm. “Humph,” Kabuto mutters. He turns his head to the side and Kakashi just kisses the corner of his mouth, then moves to his ear, kissing it before murmuring, again, “let me take care of you, baby.” 

He wants to add  _you’re safe here_  but it’s not quite true—there could be ANBU that have spotted him and are waiting outside, trusting Kakashi to take care of the threat. 

This time, Kabuto sighs and leans into him fully. His eyes flutter closed and, now so close, Kakashi is struck by how delicate his features are, how stark his lashes are against his cheek. Kakashi cups that cheek and turns Kabuto’s face toward his so he can kiss him again, openmouthed and deep. He draws his tongue across Kabuto’s lips until Kabuto opens his mouth and Kakashi can begin to lick inside.

While Kabuto is still leaning against him and moaning softly into the kiss, Kakashi moves his hands down to start unraveling the wrap around Kabuto’s waist. He does what he can to remove Kabuto’s clothes—his pants and underwear around his ankles, his shirt rucked up against his armpits—until Kabuto steps back and strips completely, face pink.

Kakashi shucks his own clothes and leaves everything on the floor. He holds out a hand and Kabuto takes it, Kabuto’s other hand pulling out the tie in his hair. It falls down to his shoulders and he shakes his head to get his bangs out of his eyes. Kakashi swallows (he loves Kabuto’s hair, loves how fine and soft it is while his own is thick and haphazard).

He leads Kabuto into the dark bedroom where it’s nice and cool and shoos the dogs off of the bed. They grumble and whine, but know what’s going on, and obediently shuffle out of the room. Kabuto smirks but lies down on the bed when Kakashi tugs him around and gently pushes him backward. Kakashi climbs above him and looks down at nothing in particular. “So beautiful,” he murmurs, barely a sound (did Kabuto even hear it?).

Kakashi dips his head to kiss Kabuto once, then to leave wet, lasting kisses down his throat, licking the dip between his collarbones before continuing kisses down and around his chest and to his navel. Kabuto sighs and rests his hands on Kakashi’s back, stroking it absentmindedly. Kakashi thinks he hear Kabuto whisper something like “you’re so good to me,” but he could have imagined it (he probably imagined it).

Kakashi licks the crease between Kakashi’s thigh and his groin, holding down his legs when Kabuto shivers and arches his back. “Sssh,” he soothes.  _I’ll take care of you._

Kabuto’s cock is half hard and Kakashi loosely wraps it in his fist, stroking a few times just to hear the hitch in Kabuto’s breath. Kabuto’s hands have moved to Kakashi’s hair now and his fingers twitch in time with the catching in his throat. Kakashi looks up at him and sees his flushed face and half lidded eyes. “So beautiful,” he says again, a little louder than before, and Kabuto flushes even darker. Because Kabuto is beautiful, spread out for him like this, his creamy skin bright against the dark bedsheets.

_I would have you like this every night,_ Kakashi thinks, if only Kabuto and the world would let him.

He leans down and closes his eyes as he gently takes Kabuto’s cock in his mouth, lazily moving his tongue against the shaft. Kabuto groans and stretches out his leg, nudging Kakashi’s thigh. The tin of lubricant is at the edge of the bed (for Kakashi’s hopes) and Kakashi can reach it and twist off the cap easily with one hand (his other is keeping Kabuto’s shuddering thighs spread).

Kakashi dips his free hand into the slick lubricant, coating them liberally. Some drips onto the sheets as he shuffles back, making room for his arm. He keeps Kabuto’s cock in his mouth, still slowly working his tongue against it, and presses the tip of his finger against his hole, circling gently. Kabuto shivers more violently and Kakashi rubs his other hand against his thigh. Kakashi himself almost shudders. His own cock is hard and insistent, pressed against his belly and the bedsheets.

Before long Kakashi has worked one finger inside him and stretches him gently. He takes his time before adding a second, and then a third—ten minutes, probably more, have easily passed—and when he reaches a fourth Kabuto is breathing hard, huffing out breaths above him.

“Kakashi,” Kabuto groans, his voice strained. “Please.”

In response, Kakashi lets Kabuto’s cock slip out of his mouth and shoves his four fingers inside him particularly roughly, just to hear Kabuto gasp in surprise—and then work his hips, pushing himself back down onto Kakashi’s fingers.

“You’re hot for it, aren’t you,” Kakashi murmurs. Kabuto is panting, his face is red and his chest and arms are pink. His cock is a deep red and is dribbling against his belly. Kakashi smoothes a hand up Kabuto’s chest and neck to his face and cups his cheek. “Say it.”

Kabuto squirms, still grinding his hips down. “Come on,” he grinds out.

“Say it,” Kakashi orders, beginning to pull his fingers out. Kabuto—yes— _whimpers_ —at the loss. “No,” he whines. “You said you were going to take… take care of me." 

“And I will, as soon as you say it.”

“Please,” Kabuto sighs. “Kakashi, I want you.”

Kakashi grits his teeth to fight back a moan. His vision isn’t quite hazy with lust, but he can hear his own blood pounding in his ears. Kabuto is begging beneath him, but he still has to push for more, has to know that if he’s not the only one Kabuto wants at all, he’s the one he wants the most. 

“How much,” he says, and grips Kabuto’s cock tightly, just the edge of painful.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kabuto cries, his eyes screwing shut.

“How much.”

Kabuto moans. “S-so much.”

“More than,” Kakashi licks his lips, “anyone else?”

“There is no one else,” Kabuto says, his voice rough, “hasn’t been, not for a while.”

And isn’t that a thrill of power. “Tell me the truth,” Kakashi says, and squeezes.

“N-no one,” Kabuto gasps, “I swear.”

“So you want me the most,” Kakashi murmurs.

Kabuto opens his eyes. “Yes,” he hisses. “God, I want you.” He stretches beneath Kakashi, moaning when Kakashi looses his grip. “Want you so much. Always. Want your cock.” He lifts his hips weakly and some lubricant slides out where he’s so stretched. “So come on." 

“Yes,” Kakashi mutters, breathing heavily. His eyes rake over Kabuto hungrily and he grabs his hips roughly, pulling Kabuto toward him. It only takes a moment to line himself up and he pushes in slowly, ever so slowly, relishing the drawn out moan it pulls out of Kabuto.

The tight heat is as sweet as ever, maybe tighter than before (it’s been a while) and Kakashi has to restrain himself when he pushes in to the hilt. Sweat drips down his face. He grits his teeth again and groans. “ _Oh_ , baby.”

“D-don’t call me that,” Kabuto hisses. 

“I’ll,” Kakashi says, pulling out (as much as he can) and then shoving himself back in, “call you what I like.”

“B-bastard,” Kabuto grumbles, but he’s smirking. Kakashi smiles and thrusts again slowly, back and forth until he has an easy, slick rhythm and Kabuto is huffing out breaths again. He wants to take this slowly; it’s why he took his time preparing him. He wants Kabuto’s orgasm to be long and drawn out—his own will probably be the same, but he doesn’t care. He wants to take care of Kabuto and this was the first and best way he could think of.

The room is quiet except for their heavy breathing and the squelch of Kakashi’s cock moving in and out of Kabuto. Kakashi doesn’t lean down but keeps himself kneeling upright for the best angle, relishing the little groans and whimpers Kabuto lets out when he hits the right spot.

There’s barely any warning, just a strained, “oh,  _God_ ,” from Kabuto before Kabuto comes, groaning long and low. Kakashi cuts off a shout as Kabuto squeezes around him, and then his own orgasm hits, sharp and overpowering.

When it’s over, he sags forward and coughs. Kabuto is looking up at him, still looking half asleep. Kakashi summons whatever energy he has left and pulls out with a hiss, raising himself up to fall down next to Kabuto instead of on top of him.

After they’ve caught their breath they continue to just lay there, spent. Kakashi hums quietly to himself, tapping his fingers against his chest arrhythmically. After a few minutes, a line of heat presses up against his side. Kakashi opens up one eye to look and sees Kabuto on his side. His mouth is slightly twisted like it was before.

“Just,” Kabuto says haltingly, “let me.”

Kakashi wordlessly lifts his arm and lays it behind him and Kabuto moves closer, laying a hand on Kakashi’s belly and resting his head against his chest. He presses in tightly, nearly lying on top of him. Kakashi lifts his other arm and wraps it around Kabuto’s waist, pulling him even closer. Kabuto is shaking slightly. He’s so small and…  _afraid_ , even, in Kakashi’s arms.

Kakashi doesn’t shush or soothe him, because he doesn’t think that’s what he needs. Kabuto maybe just needs to be allowed to do something right now, something he hasn’t had in a while or perhaps never had (Kakashi has heard very little about his childhood, but he knows Kabuto was adopted and raised by double-agent spies that cared little about anything other than his training in deception).

_What a shame_ , Kakashi thinks. He almost feels guilty about the love he received from his own parents—but perhaps if their love had been greater than their pain, they’d have stayed.

Kabuto is still shuddering.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi finally asks. He resists rubbing circles against Kabuto’s back.

“I’m fine,” Kabuto says, his voice muffled.

“Yes,” Kakashi says, “you are.” 


End file.
